


Rock With You

by scornfullearner



Series: Under the Covers [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scornfullearner/pseuds/scornfullearner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to Danny's POV. He and Arin have a sensual heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, so any proofreading has been...well...not as great as I'd like. I'll fix it later.*

         Arin and I said our final “next time on Game Grumps” for the week. I leaned back to stretch. I moaned as the tension released from my muscles. Arin did the same, then shifted so that he was looking at me.

         “Are we okay, bro?” he asked.

         “Why…why wouldn’t we be, Big Cat?” I arched an eyebrow at him.

         Arin hooked a thumb toward the door and stood.

         “Uh…okay, let’s go,” I said.

         Once out of the Grump Room, Arin made it a point to see that no one else was around. When he was sure we were alone, he led me to the giant bean bag chairs by the wrist.

         “Arin, what’s up?” Concern flowed through me.

         Arin took a deep breath in before speaking.

         “Are we okay?” He asked again.

         “Of course we are.”

         A lightbulb went off in my mind. Arin was asking if I was still okay with his relationship with Lexi.

         “Arin, it’s been at least a month. Lexi’s ridiculously happy. I’m happy that she’s happy, and…” my voice trailed off.

         “And?” Arin asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

         “And…since she’s been dating you, sex is fucking amazing.”

         “Ha! Really? Like how?”

         “Like, um…” My face warmed. “I never realized how much of a bottom I really am until this last month or so.”

         “Oh yeah?”

         Arin leaned back on his bean bag. I followed his lead on my own bean bag.

         “She’s this aggressive beast and I absolutely fucking love it. She had never been afraid to take charge before, but now,” I paused to search for the words to fit. “Damn. Just damn. She’s so sweet and gentle in life, but she knows how to make me beg, Arin.”

         “So, she does to you what I do to her?” I could hear the amusement in his voice. “Does that mean you’re fucking me every night?”

         “I…what?”

         “I’m kidding, man. I’m glad we’re okay. And I’m glad it’s working for you, too. I’ve not done the whole poly thing before. Or the dominant thing. I’ve just always wanted to, but Suzy makes me so goddamn weak in the knees, I give in to her every demand. Lexi’s amazing, though.” Arin rolled onto his side. “She stirs something in me that I didn’t realize needed stirring.”

         I found myself thinking about Arin pinning Lexi down, holding her wrists above her head, touching every sensitive inch of her skin. I was pulled away from my daydream by Arin clearing his throat.

         “You want a little help with that?” Arin pointed at my jeans. My erection was straining them in the most obvious way. 

         “Oh shit,” I said.

         Picturing the two closest people to me in my life together didn’t set off jealousy. It set off an intense desire. One that left me oddly curious.

         Arin and I had joked about sex before. There were countless times Arin express “I’d let you fuck me” kinds of thoughts in our videos. But I never considered getting physical with him before.

         Arin touched my leg with his fingertips. My cock twitched as if trying to move toward his hand. I closed my eyes and moaned.

         “You make that sound when you stretch,” Arin noted. “It’s hot as hell.”

         He slid his hand up toward my waist. I bit down on my bottom lip almost too hard as Arin unbuttoned my jeans.

         “God,” I breathed. “Oh, god.” I found myself longing to feel his hands on my bare skin. Instead, Arin took his hand away altogether. He moved from his bean bag to the end of mine. He settled in between my knees.

         “Is this happening?” I asked.

         “If you want it to,” Arin responded. The way his voice had changed from his normal playful tone to one of someone in charge was almost like a physical caress against my body.

         My mind raced, but I didn’t stop Arin from continuing. Thirty seven years of life and I had never considered myself anything other than straight with an appreciation for the human body. Growing up, I had those friends who made my family question my sexuality, of course, but I had never been touched by another man the way Arin was touching me.  

         He unzipped my jeans and tugged both them and my boxers down and tossed them aside..

         “Jesus, Dan…I thought the Danny Sexbang “Big Dick” thing was an act.”

         “It doesn’t quite reach the moon,” I chuckled.

         “Close enough.”

         Before I could even consider a response, Arin lightly touched my shaft with his fingertips. My hips rocked upward involuntarily.

         “Calm down,” Arin whispered. “We have time.”

          I clenched my hands into fist so tight my forearms burned when I felt Arin’s hot breath on my thighs. He pressed his lips gently on them and wrapped his fingers around my throbbing cock.

         “If this,” I gasped for air. “If this is what Lexi experiences,” another pant “I am envious as fuck.”

         “Oh, no. Lexi can’t experience this. This is just for you.”

         He licked me. Slowly. Agonizingly slow.

         I needed something to do with my hands. I found myself weaving my fingers into Arin’s hair. It was his turn to moan.

         “You can pull if you want to,” he murmured. “Just look at me while you do it.”

         He wrapped his lips around my dick and I had no choice put to grips his hair in my hands. Soft lips and a warm mouth… This wasn’t my first blow job, not by a long job, but holy shit, nothing had ever felt so good. I threw my head back and let out a growl of pleasure. Every nerve in my body responded as he moved his tongue around.

         I looked down at him. After all, I am a man of my word. The strands of hair not balled up in my hands hung beside his face. He bobbed up and down, taking a little more of me in each time he went down. His hands were on my hips, gripping tightly as if holding me in place. I ached to move them in rhythm with him. When I tried, he made a noise that came out “mm-mm” which I took to mean no and whined. The vibration of his voice against me sent shivers down my spine.

         He continued to flick his tongue around as he moved. It felt like every side of my dick was touched by it at some point. Like he was petting me while blowing me.

         “Jesus. Christ!” I breathed, dropping my head back down.

         Arin squeezed my hips. When I looked back at him, he met my gaze. I saw my best friend in one of the sexiest positions a man could see someone he cared for take. He held my gaze as he increased his speed.

         The pressure on my hips lessened. I was free to move. My hips rocked and I felt more of his mouth around me than before. I wanted to feel more, but I didn’t want to hurt Arin.

         As if reading my mind, Arin gave a tiny nod, his eyes sparkling. He’d already had more of my dick in his mouth than any woman had before. He had mentioned being throat fucked a time or two. Perhaps this was his fantasy all along.

         I picked up the speed to match his. He gripped my thighs and moaned again, his eyes closing.

         “Fuck, Arin,” I breathed. “Jesus! FUCK!” I shouted as I came into his mouth.

         He continued to move as I convulsed, swallowing as he did. I felt all the blood in my body rush toward my groin, pulsing in waves. My back arched, my head hit the bean bag, and my body shook. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming.

         I let go of his hair. Cool air from the room touched me where Arin’s mouth had been. He pulled himself up next to me on the bean bag, dragging a blanket from somewhere up with him to cover me. I lay there, panting, unable to speak. He rested his head on my shoulder and, out of habit, I draped an arm around him. 

         My heart rate slowed almost back to normal. Once I could breathe again I spoke.

         “Arin, that…”

         “Yeah, I know. I’m incredible.” He chuckled.

         “This is true. And before you ask, we’re still okay. In fact, more than okay.”

         “Good.”

        

                       


End file.
